Dance Party
by Harry and Hermione Forever1
Summary: R/H Slsh! starting Ch 2! Gryfindors have a dance party! Kinda funny.


"Snorus" whispered Fred into his wand. George and I will be your hosts this evening so let the Gryffindor Karaoke and Dance Party begin, Fred said! Feel free to dance while our guests sing their favorite song, George said. (A/N I know wizards don't know these songs, but play along with me, ok?) Any Volunteers to start us out for the night???, Fred asked. I will, said Hermione. Hermione is never this anxious to be in front of people on a stage, commented Harry to Ron. Pick your song, say the name in your head and it will play., said George. Simple and Clean, Thought Hermione, I love this song.  
  
(A/N: Simple And Clean: Kingdom Hearts Commercial Theme) You're giving me too many things. Lately you're all I need. You smiled at me and said, Don't get me wrong I love you. But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand. What I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple" * When you walk away. You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. **(bottom) The daily things that keep us all busy are confusing me. That's when you came to me and said, Wish could prove I love you. But does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand It's enough when I say so. And maybe some things are that simple. repeat * ** Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning. Is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before repeat * repeat ** repeat **  
  
Nice job Hermione... Ron says to her as she steps down from the stage. Who is next?, George said. I will, said Neville. Gosh, Harry said as he turned to Ron, It seems all the people usually have stagefright don't tonight. Hmmmm. Go ahead Neville, Fred said. Saturday Night Fever, I want to do that, Neville Thought.  
  
Listen to the ground  
  
There is movement all around  
  
There is something goin' down  
  
And I can feel it  
  
On the waves of the air  
  
There is dancin' out there  
  
If it's something' we can share  
  
We can steal it  
  
And that sweet city woman  
  
She moves through the light  
  
Controlling my mind and my soul  
  
When you reach out for me  
  
Yeah, and the feelin' is bright  
  
Come on and Dance Neville!, Harry yells. Neville Decides to listen and Begins to Dance.  
  
Then I get night fever, night fever  
  
We know how to do it  
  
Gimme that night fever, night fever  
  
We know how to show it  
  
Go Neville, Ginny yells up to him!  
  
Here I am  
  
Prayin' for this moment to last  
  
Livin' on the music so fine  
  
Borne on the wind  
  
Makin' it mine  
  
Night fever, night fever  
  
We know how to do it  
  
Gimme that night fever, night fever  
  
We know how to show it  
  
In the heat of our love  
  
Don't need no help for us to make it  
  
Gimme just enough to take us to the mornin'  
  
I got fire in my mind  
  
I got higher in my walkin'  
  
And I'm glowin' in the dark  
  
I give you warnin'  
  
And that sweet city woman  
  
She moves through the light  
  
Controlling my mind and my soul  
  
When you reach out for me  
  
Yeah, and the feelin' is bright  
  
Then I get night fever, night fever  
  
We know how to do it  
  
Gimme that night fever, night fever  
  
We know how to show it  
  
Here I am  
  
Prayin' for this moment to last  
  
Livin' on the music so fine  
  
Borne on the wind  
  
Makin' it mine  
  
Neville does the splits. Go Neville, Ron encourages.  
  
Night fever, night fever  
  
We know how to do it  
  
Gimme that night fever, night fever  
  
We know how to show it Everyone laughs. Nice Neville, Fred says. Now lets honor the first people to master the art of Wizardry, The Ancient Egyptians, George proclaimed. Walk Like An Egyptian, Fred thought. All the Gryfindors line up around the room and walk like an Egyptian. on the tomb walls.  
  
All the old paintings on the tombs  
  
They do the sand dance don't you know  
  
If they move too quick (oh whey oh)  
  
They're falling down like a domino  
  
At That Neville falls and creates domino effect and every Gryfindor falls down. They aren't mad, but they were used to Neville's Jinx.  
  
All the bazaar men by the Nile  
  
They got the money on a bet  
  
Gold crocodiles (oh whey oh)  
  
They snap their teeth on your cigarette  
  
Foreign types with the hookah pipes say  
  
Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh  
  
Walk like an Egyptian  
  
The blonde waitresses take their trays  
  
They spin around and they cross the floor  
  
They've got the moves (oh whey oh)  
  
You drop your drink then they bring you more  
  
All the school kids so sick of books  
  
They like the punk and the metal band  
  
When the buzzer rings (oh whey oh)  
  
They're walking like an Egyptian  
  
All the kids in the marketplace say  
  
Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh  
  
Walk like an Egyptian  
  
Slide your feet up the street bend your back  
  
Shift your arm then you pull it back  
  
Life is hard you know (oh whey oh)  
  
So strike a pose on a Cadillac  
  
If you want to find all the cops  
  
They're hanging out in the donut shop  
  
They sing and dance (oh whey oh)  
  
Spin the clubs cruise down the block  
  
All the Japanese with their yen  
  
The party boys call the Kremlin  
  
And the Chinese know (oh whey oh)  
  
They walk the line like Egyptian  
  
All the cops in the donut shop say  
  
Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh  
  
Walk like an Egyptian  
  
Walk like an Egyptian  
  
(A/N: Sorry I promise to put more story, not just the songs, ok. It will probably make it better. And I promise it will get better.) 


End file.
